Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-117.207.238.30-20140501174323/@comment-74.12.20.28-20140507041958
A wedding was the story of how we were told Ted met YM, so conceptually it made sense as the framework. There were limitations of the Season 9 setting and 56 hours in 8 months, but apart from Mom & Dad and keeping Marshall away from the gang first half, they used their time just fine, it was just not in the usual linear order. It was Ted's story so it was meant to feel like the longest weekend ever, after all, his best friend and the One present Ted thought should have been the future Mrs. Ted Mosby was marrying his best friend. As the episodes led to Ted and the Mother being at the right place at the right time (both logically and emotionally), the show then sped up in time and momentum. I agree they didn't show enough of the Mother and expected more. But I can forgive that because Ted's story wasn't about her or them, and her moments were meant to be special. C&C didn't manipulate or misdirect at all. All they said was Robin was Aunt Robin, not the Mother. But they also said back in 2006, if the One comes back after you let go, it is true love. None of Season 9 was about Barney and Robin's wedding as much as it was about how that weekend changed all of their lives (as Future Ted said in The Locket). The writers made it as obvious as one could in Season 9 that (1) Barney and Robin were meant to grow but not last (like every episode) (2) Ted had to let go to learn that he can't lose true love when it lasts forever, (3) The Mother was Ted's beautiful memory he would never stop loving and (4) Robin and Ted should have been and were always going to be there for each other. To say any of this was a shock and deception in the finale just ignores all the foreshadowing (which btw, I don't think any sitcom has done before). People seem to want to see the story as present Ted forward (2005-2013), rather than as it was Future Ted looking back, with a purpose for telling his-story to his kids in 2030. His narrated story in the entire series was never told in order and pieces were left out or misdirected by Future Ted. This is how they wrote from the Pilot. I suppose if you were misdirected, it was by the storytelling method itself. The whole legendary story was told so the kids would give their honest opinion of Aunt Robin to Future Ted. But unlike the kids and Ted, the audience didn't have 11 years of marriage and 6 years of letting her go. They did show 9 years of loving Robin which led to Ted meeting YM if you were willing to see it from Future Ted point of view (and not Barney's). Had there been even more of the Mother, I can't imagine it would have made those that said they disliked it more happy with their planned conclusion. Any other end would have changed the entire story and made Ted a really weird dad for talking on about Aunt Robin that way when they were close (especially considering Future Ted told them in Season 2 Aunt Robin would have wanted kids with Ted and Aunt Robin wanted to marry Ted). It would have also made Ted a real jerk to his bro and senseless to tell his kids how he and Robin should have been if Robin and Barney were still together in 2030.